


Bitter Pill

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Lotrips Web Project [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: It had never gone farther than dancing.





	Bitter Pill

**Author's Note:**

> A remix/continuation of [Careful What You Wish For](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azewewish/237319.html) by [](https://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[azewewish](https://azewewish.livejournal.com/)

It had never gone farther than dancing.

There had been other times, of course, other places, when one or the other of them would slide suggestively past him in a room that just wasn’t that small, or would find some excuse to touch him, a brush of fingers over his hand or a hard, muscled chest pressed all-too-briefly against his.

And there had been other dances, with Karl behind him, guiding his hips, or Orlando grinning at him, fingers tangled in Elijah’s belt loops. They had even caught him between them, once, sandwiching him in heat and strength, raw, unfettered sexuality pouring over him until he could no longer think beyond the next whisper of contact on his skin.

Dom had saved him that night. Dom wouldn’t save him tonight.

Dom was caught up in the redhead at the bar, who had been returning his glances all night, and Elijah knew that as long as Dom was on the pull, nothing else mattered. Nobody else at the table even raised an eyebrow when Karl dragged him onto the dance floor. There was no hope of rescue, then, and the way Orlando and Karl had shared looks and touches left little question in Elijah’s mind.

Tonight, it would go farther than dancing.

Karl danced like a panther, one of the big cats, stalking and hypnotizing with every grind of his hips, gaze locked with Elijah’s. No escape. And there’s no question of Karl’s intentions now; what they’re doing now isn’t dancing so much as vertical foreplay, especially when Karl lowers his head and breaks eye contact long enough to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the base of Elijah’s throat, right in the curve between neck and shoulder. Elijah shudders, hips jerking involuntarily against Karl’s, and closes his eyes.

But not before he sees Orlando over Karl’s shoulder, attempting to coax Liv out onto the other side of the dance floor, laughing at something she’s said.

Orlando had always been the one Elijah wanted. But Orlando was Karl’s, so after the first few fumbled attempts at catching Orlando’s attention, Elijah had backed off and admitted defeat. He still wanted Orlando, of course, he was just quieter about it.

Karl had noticed. And exploited.

Karl was a force to be reckoned with at the best of times, but when he was like this, there was no denying him. And once the game of cat-and-mouse had started, Elijah hadn’t wanted to. Karl was attractive enough on his own – and he knew it – but coupled with the promise of Orlando, he was nearly impossible to resist.

Except that Elijah knew how the night would end as well as they did, and he didn’t want it on their terms. The scene had played itself out a hundred times in his head, a hundred late-night fantasies when jerking off became the only way for Elijah to relax and get some sleep after a full day of their attentions. There were dozens of variations, but only one ending.

They would fuck him. One after the other, taking turns holding him down, not letting him come until they were both sated. Or Karl would fuck him until he came and then devote himself to Orlando, with Elijah unraveled and wanting what he couldn’t have. Or Karl would give him to Orlando as a gift, and it would be perfect until it ended, until Orlando spent himself inside Elijah and Karl reclaimed what was his…because Orlando was, without question. And Elijah would watch Orlando come undone beneath Karl’s lips, hands, cock, and he would _want_ just as badly as before.

Any way it happened, it would end with them together, and with him left alone and wanting more. He’s a toy for them, an amusing plaything that they’ll enjoy once for the novelty and then cast aside.

Karl’s lips travel up his throat, one of his hands sliding down to curve around Elijah’s ass and pull him tighter against the bulge between Karl’s legs. Elijah moans before he can stop himself, a short, plaintive cry that sounds embarrassingly like a plea for more. Someone presses against his back, arms encircling him and rubbing over his stomach, and Elijah doesn’t need to open his eyes to know who it is, or where Karl is looking now, with his hand trapped between Elijah’s ass and Orlando’s hips.

Elijah doesn’t want it like this.

But he won’t say no.


End file.
